The Mojito Affect
by CuriousJorgi
Summary: After a night of drink and catching up, Duo and Quatre wake up to find they are married. Is it too each other, or the men of their dreams? Sorry I am not good at summaries.


Author's Note: I know I should be working on my current Avengers Fic, and but with writer's block that has been hard. And, this literally came to me in the time between wake and sleep at 4 this morning. I had to write it down. It has not beta'd, so all typos are mine, please for give. Like all my stories it has M\M relationships and yaoi undertones, so if you don't like that don't read it. I don't own anything; I just make them dance to my insanity.

This is pure fluff and sweetness. I am sure that there are major OOC moments, and for the sake of the plot Duo and Quatre are best friends, Trowa and Heero are best friends, and Wufei is the wise friend to all.

It was good to see the other Gundam pilots again, and what better excuse than a wedding. Relena looked beautiful. The reception following the ceremony was what you would expect from the former Princess of Sanc Kingdom: elegant but tasteful. No one remembered who decided to go out for drinks to catch up more after the reception. But, the four of the five former pilots woke the next morning in Quatre's suite with major hangovers.

#####

Duo was to first to notice that something was not right. They all made it to the rooms in one piece, and he did seem hurt but something was off. Then he noticed a ring on his left hand. A beautifully etched design in gold. *Well that is new, what the heck happened?* He decided that he should find Quatre because he would know what is going on.

Quatre is in the living room having tea and looking like he got hit by a truck. "Hey Q-bean, you look awful." Duo says sympathetically as he sits down next to him.

"I feel awful. What happened, I don't drink."

Wufei walked in with coffee for Duo and himself, "That would be Maxwell's doing. How I am not quiet sure, but at some point you decided that mojitos were you new favorite drink."

"Well, Fei, you look like fine, take it you didn't join the drinking fun?" Duo asked.

"No. I left you after an hour, but Yuy called stating no one could drive back here. I came to get you."

"Sounds like Heero, even drunk he would be the most sensible one. So Q, do you know anything about this?" Duo held up his hand to show Quatre the ring.

"No, but I noticed I have a new ring too." Holding up his left hand, Quatre showed platinum band also with an equally beautiful etching.

"Look like wedding bands," Wufei commented with a smirk.

"So we . . . ." Quatre started.

"I married Q?" Duo asked shocked. "I mean I love you Q-bean, you my best friend. But I am not _in __love_ with you."

"Ditto," came Quatre's quiet reply.

"If you ask me, I don't think you did marry each other."

"Why do you say that Wufei?" asked Quatre.

"The bands don't match. They are different metals and different etchings. They look like they should be the other half to a pair." The other two men stared at their hand then back at Wufei. It made sense, but that is what worried them.

"Maybe," Wufei continued, "you should talk to the other friends that were with you last night." With a smirk, he got up and left the room. *About time something got those four to stop pinning and get their acts together. I knew mojitos where the way to go, just didn't expect it to go that far.*

#####

Quatre was scared to find Trowa. Partly because he didn't remember much of last night, and partly because he was afraid of which ring the other man might be wearing. *I know Duo wouldn't want to marry Trowa just as much as I don't want to marry Heero, but what if they did?* He was so worried and scared at the possibility that he didn't see Trowa wondering down the hall toward him until he crashed into Trowa's chest.

"S. . . s. . . s. . . sorry," Quatre stuttered. Trowa only smiled down at him. "I was lost in thought, but I was looking for you." Quatre mustered up all his strength, "Do you remember last night?"

Trowa frowned, "Only that there were many pitchers of mojitos."

"Oh." Quatre looked at Trowa's left hand. His finger held the matching platinum ring to his. When he looked back up at Trowa's face, he noticed that Trowa had been looking at the rings too, but his face didn't show whatever emotions he may be feeling. *Dang, I don't know what he is thinking. I guess I will give him an out since we were drunk.* "So I guess we got married when drunk, and I know that you have work and a life back home, so I can get this annulled no problem, or we could go together to get it annulled if you want to make sure it is done correctly and all, or . . . ."

Trowa cut off Quatre's rambling, "Or you could just let me love you and stay married."

"Or we could . . . . Or we could do what you said." Quatre blushed up at Trowa, who was smiling down at him. "Really?" *I am dreaming right?*

"Really, I love you Quatre, and I have since we met. But, I won't force you to stay married."

Quatre started to tear up, "But I want to be married, to you. I love you too, Trowa, so much." Anything else was cut off by the most perfect kiss.

#####

Duo found Heero fixing up his Jeep. *Well time for the moment of truth. Please let it not blow up in my face* "Morning, Heero, whatcha up to?"

Heero glanced up at Duo from inside the Jeep's hood, then turned back and continued working.

"So last night, was fun."

"Hn."

"Seems we all got drunk and got married to each other." Duo had noticed Heero's ring was his ring's mate. *Mate really, why do you have to think that, idiot?*

"Hn."

"So what do you want to do about this? I mean I don't know about you but I am ok with it, but then again, it is you. And, you don't seem to like me unless we have some mission to save the world and colonies. So what do you think." Duo would continue to ramble on but he was really nervous since Heero didn't even stop working while Duo talked.

After what seem a lifetime of silence, Duo was about to start rambling on again. Heero cut him off, "Baka." Heero's tone was affectionate as he stepped over to Duo and kissed him on the lips. It was soft and quick, but held more emotion than Duo thought Heero would ever show.

"So, does this mean we can stay married, because I really want to and I love you and . . . ."

Heero cut him off with a longer, more passionate, and perfect kiss. "You mine and I am keeping you, baka."

#####

Wufei smiled as he watch his friends get there heads out of their butts and start living how they should. With each other. "You are really proud of your self aren't you Chang?"

Wufei just turned and smiled at his lover. Yes, he was very proud, and happy his plan worked.

There you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Now off to work on my other fics, I hope.

Comments are alway welcome! Feel free to stop by my Tumblr:


End file.
